O meu Lírio
by MariLoony
Summary: Ah, qual é. Eu sou um Maroto, não posso me apaixonar pela Evans!
1. Prólogo

Mais uma fic que eu estou escrevendo, dessa vez sobre Thiago Potter [ ou James pra quem preferir ] e Lílian Evans.

Alguns personagens fui eu quem criei, mais o resto pertencem a J.K Rowling.

Por favor, não custa nada você deixar uma review ali pra mim se gostou da historia, ne?

Assim posso saber se eu continuo ou não postando.

Espero que gostem (:

**Prólogo**

Eu não consigo entender como faço tanto sucesso na escola. Acho que é o meu cabelo, ou meu charme. Ou minha habilidade em quadribol. Sirius diz que deveríamos ganhar um premio por tanta popularidade, mais Remo diz que o premio deveria ser pelo ego grande que eu e meu amigo pulguento temos. Falando assim ele até parece uma certa ruiva que eu conheço. E por falar na ruiva, tem alguma coisa diferente acontecendo, eu estou sentindo algo estranho em relação a ela. Sirius acha que estou apaixonado, mais eu insisto que não é isso. Ah, qual é. Sou um Maroto, eu não posso me apaixonar pela _Evans !_


	2. Volta as aulas

**Volta as aulas **

Já fazia uma semana que as aulas haviam começado, esse era o meu ultimo ano na escola. Esse era o ano que deveríamos prestar os NIEM's , que diriam se poderíamos ou não exercer a profissão que queríamos. Ta ai, um ótimo motivo pra não levantar de manhã e faltar as aulas já que **todos **os professores falam, pelo menos uma vez por aula desses tais exames. Só havia uma coisa que me fazia levantar todas as manhãs.

- Acorda Thiaguinho – ouvi meu amigo dizer no meu ouvido. Ignorei e puxei o travesseiro para cima da cabeça para abafar o som.

- _Levicoupus_ – uma outra voz conjurou fazendo com que eu ficasse flutuando no ar preso magicamente pelo tornozelo.

- Ta! – gritei – JÁ ACORDEI!

Meus três amigos caíram na risada quando o feitiço foi quebrado e eu cai na cama de mal jeito.

- Olha quem acordou – Sirius disse entre a risada.

- Vá para o inferno Almofadinhas – bufei.

- Estou com fome – reclamou Rabicho quando todos pararam de rir.

- Conta uma novidade – dissemos os outros três em coro.

Depois de todos nos arrumarmos, descemos para o café da manha. Assim que entramos no Salão Principal vi algumas meninas da Lufa-Lufa conversando, e como muitas outras garotas, olhavam para nós. Sirius também notou que éramos alvo de conversas pois abriu um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha e andou fazendo pose. Eu, por minha vez, passei a mão nos cabelos como de costume e continuei em direção ao meu lugar.

Como sempre, meu lugar na grande mesa da Grifinoria era ao lado de Remo e da ruiva dos olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já vi. Ela pareceu não notar minha presença ali.

- Bom dia, Evans – eu disse sorridente

- Por Mérlin, Potter! – ela levou a mão ao coração por causa do susto – Custa você não me assustar quando quer falar comigo?

- Desculpa ruivinha. Ei, quer sair comigo?

- RUIVINHA É A MAE, POTTER. E EU NUNCA VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ – ela gritou antes de sair da mesa, chamando muita atenção para nós.

- Cara, como ela sabe que sua mãe é ruiva? – Almofadinha disse divertido. Eu sorri com o comentário.

- Eu não entendo, você vive pedindo pra sair com a Evans, mas ela nunca aceitou. Pra alguém que tem a escola inteira aos seus pés, você esta insistindo muito nessa garota, não acha? – Rabicho disse com a boca cheia de torta.

Eu o encarei por alguns segundos. Ele estava certo, pra falar a verdade. Lílian Evans era a única menina da escola que resistia aos meus encantos, e isso me deixava com muita raiva mesmo. Acho que é por isso que eu ainda tento, um dia ela ainda vai admitir que me ama; e depois, era engraçado ver como ela fica brava quando eu a convido para um encontro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assim que terminamos de tomar o café, seguimos para a primeira aula do dia, adivinhação. Ao chegar na porta, vi que tinha alguém me esperando. Dois alguens na verdade. A primeira possuía longos cabelos louros e bagunçados, olhos maiores que o normal que a deixavam com constante aspecto de surpresa. Sorri ao vê-la, eu realmente gostava de conversar com a Melanie. A segunda menina era morena de cabelos curtos e repicados, com olhos castanhos que me olhavam com curiosidade.

- Thi, essa é minha amiga Kelly – apresentou Mel.

- Oi meninas – eu sorri para elas

- Vou deixar vocês conversarem a sós – a loura disse com sua voz sonhadora antes de sair saltitando pelos corredores.

Eu olhei para Kelly que parecia ter dificuldade para achar sua voz. Ela abriu a boca varias vezes mais nenhuma palavra saiu.

- Thiago – disse por fim – eu estava pensando se... se nós não...

- Você quer sair comigo? – perguntei já entendendo a onde ela queria chegar.

- Quero! – Ela sorriu pela primeira vez. Sabe, ela era até que bonita.

Perfeito, eu precisava mesmo de uma diversãozinha essa noite. Passei a mão nos cabelos e sorri maroto.

- Que ótimo minha linda – disse de um jeito sexy – que tal as 8h? na sala 13 da torre Norte?

Ela assentiu e acenou um tchau, antes de sair pelos corredores sorridente enquanto eu entrava na minha sala onde encontrei todos sentados no chão.

- Que bom que resolveu se juntar a nós, senhor Potter – meu professor disse ao me ver entrar – sente-se, sente-se. Estamos montando as novas duplas. Bom, como sempre, quem vai escolher sou eu, então quando eu chamar seus nomes, sentem-se juntos em uma mesa.

O professor falou as duplas uma a uma; quase todos já haviam sentado nas mesas com seus pares. O Remo e o Pedrinho tiveram a sorte de formar uma dupla, Sirius acabou fazendo par com a Marlene e eu ia com ...

- Senhor Potter – o professor finalmente me chamou – o senhor vai... ah! Vai com a senhorita Evans... Senhor Lovegood ...

Eu gelei. Eu faria par com a Evans? Só podia ser um sonho. Apesar de querer fazer par com meu amigo Sirius, sentar com a Evans me daria uma ótima chance de conquista-la. Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e eu sorri , o que fez ela bufar e ir se sentar. Ri baixinho e a segui até a mesa.


	3. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas**

Ninguém falou nada a aula inteira e durante o dia ela nem olhou na minha cara. O que já era alguma coisa, já que ela faz questão de gritar comigo toda vez que me vê.

- Se deu bem seu veado – Sirius disse quando contei a ele sobre meu encontro.

- Cervo – corrigi

- A onde vai ser dessa vez? – ele continuou fingindo não ter me ouvido.

- Em alguma sala por ai – dei de ombros.

- Hm, acho melhor que 'alguma sala por ai' seja bem perto, são quase 8h – Remo disse olhando no relógio.

- Por Merlim! Estou atrasado! – gritei – Quem esta com o mapa? O mapa! Quem esta com ele?

Remo tirou um pedaço de pergaminho dos bolsos e me entregou antes de eu vestir minha capa e desaparecer diante dos olhos dos meus amigos.

- Vemos você mais tarde Tiaguinho – Sirius sorriu malicioso enquanto me dava as costas – Você tem visto o Pedrinho, Aluado? Não o vejo desde o café.

Eu não ouvia mais a conversa dos marotos, eu tinha acabado de entrar por uma passagem atrás de um dos retratos. Eu tinha cinco minutos para chegar ao outro lado do castelo, eu precisava mesmo de um atalho ...

Finalmente, guardei minha capa quando cheguei à porta da sala onde eu marquei meu encontro com ... Como era mesmo o nome dela? Ah, não importa.

A menina me esperava sentada em uma mesa, as mãos do rosto numa expressão de tédio.

- Pensei que você não viesse – ela disse em uma voz alta, apesar de tímida.

- Claro que não, minha linda – eu sorri malicioso – você acha que eu te deixaria esperando? Além do mais, eu estava louco pra te ver ...

- Jura? – ela disse esperançosa. Essa cantada não falha nunca!

- Esta duvidando de mim? – fiz beicinho fingindo estar ofendido e me aproximei dela. Passei um braço por sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto de mim. Ela não era muito mais baixa que eu, então não precisava me inclinar tanto para encontrar seus lábios ...

- P-Potter? – a voz falhou ao me chamar – se vocês dois não quiserem levar uma detenção, voltem já para suas casas.

- Hm, a gente se vê Ti ... – a morena disse num meio sorriso antes de sair da sala.

Nem me incomodei em responder, minha atenção estava toda na outra menina na porta da sala. Fiquei parado onde estava, encarando a ruiva que me fitava com seus olhos verdes arregalados . Dei um passo inconsciente eu sua direção, e como se fosse um imã, ela recuou um passo. Eu demorei um pouco pra reconhecer sua expressão.

Sei que vivo chamando a Evans pra sair, mas eu nunca me interessei de verdade por ela. Como eu já disse, eu só fico intrigado pelo fato dela ser a única em toda Hogwarts que não cai de amores por mim. Apesar disso, eu não agüentava vê-la com aquela expressão, seus olhos arregalados estavam brilhantes, e eu sabia porque. Uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e minha respiração se apertou. O que estava acontecendo? Certamente que ela não estava chorando por mim, devia estar chateada por alguma coisa entes de chegar a sala, mas mesmo assim eu sentia que deveria acalma-la.

- Evans ... eu comecei a dizer, mas ela recuou mais um passo lentamente antes de sair correndo.

Apesar de não saber direito o que fazer, sai correndo atrás dela. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ela e eu tinha que descobrir o que é. Eu só não sabia o porque.

- Evans, EI EVANS! Lílian! – implorei por atenção.

Ela parou de correr s se virou pra mim seus lindos olhos escondidos por lagrimas.

- Pot-ter – ela soluçou – se você não parar se me se-seguir agora eu vou te azarar, entend-deu?

- Lily, eu ...

- NÃO ME CHAME DE LILY. É EVAS, POTTER. E ME DEIXA EM P-PAZ!

- Mas o que está acontecendo _aqui?_ – eu gelei ao ouvir aquela voz.

Vi alguém aparecer por trás da ruiva, os olhos expressando curiosidade e satisfação. Os cabelos como sempre estavam sebosos.

- O que faz aqui _Ranhoso?_


	4. Passeio à enfermaria

- O que faz aqui, _Ranhoso?_

_- _Eu é que te pergunto_ Potter – _ele cuspiu – o que você fez à Lily?

A garota começou a chorar mais ainda, cambaleou alguns passou para longe de Snape e caiu ,desmaiada, no chão.

Cheguei mais rápido ate ela que o seboso – que ficou alguns segundos imóvel olhando a menina caída – eu tinha que tirar ela do chão. Peguei-a no colo e deixando o rapaz que já havia recuperado os sentidos para trás.

Eu não acreditava no quão leve a garota era, parecia que ela não comia a dias. O que não era possível pois eu a vi no café da manha. Mas pensando bem, ela não estava la no almoço...

- Madame Pomfrey – eu disse quando cheguei com a Evans na enfermaria – ela desmaiou. Deve estar exausta.

- Oh – ela arfou – o que houve?

- E-Eu não sei. Ela estava... hm, chorando bastante sabe. Quando eu vi, ela estava caindo...

- Ela deve descansar, querido. Ponha ela nesta maca, sim? Pode voltar a sua casa, obrigada.

- Eu gostaria de ficar, se a senhora não se importar.

- E o Sr. Potter tem alguma ligação à essa garota?

- Ela é minha namorada – menti.

- Ah, sendo assim não vejo problema em acompanha-la. Eu preciso pegar algumas mandrágoras com a Professora Sprout, será que o senhor poderia tomar conta da Srta. Evans por algum tempo?

- Claro – sorri e me sentei numa cadeira ao lado da ruiva.

Fiquei ali por alguns minutos, afundado em meus pensamentos.

O que será que aconteceu com ela? Porque ela chorava tanto? Porque ela desmaiou? Porque ela estava tão irritada comigo? – Ta, ela esta sempre irritada comigo.

- Potter? – ela me chamou e eu vi seus lindos olhos verdes-esmeralda olhando pra mim – o que...

- Você desmaiou – expliquei – e eu te trouxe ate a enfermaria.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos antes de responder, sua voz agora era tremula.

- Quer dizer... que tudo aquilo realmente aconteceu? – ela se sentou na maca para me olhar melhor.

- Olha Evans – tentei me explicar – não sei o que eu te fiz pra você ficar chateada, mais eu...

- Você? Por favor, Potter. Você acha que tudo nesse mundo gira em torno de _você? – _ela deixou uma lagrima escapar.

Eu não disse nada, apenas esperei ela continuar.

- Meu.. meu pai morreu – ela disse com a voz macia, mas que carregava uma tristeza imensa.

- O que? – eu não podia ter escutado direito

- Comensais da Morte. Entraram na minha casa atrás de mim, é claro. Minha mãe e a _Petúnia_ estavam cuidando os preparativos pro casamento dela e meu pai estava sozinho em casa – ela não conseguia continuar.

- Eu sinto muito – eu disse sincero.

- Você poderia... guardar segredo? – ela perguntou corando um pouco.

- Claro, ruiva. Não conto pra ninguém.

- Srta. Evans, já se sente melhor? – a enfermeira perguntou.

- Sim senhora – Lily sorriu aquele sorriso de encantar qualquer um. Ela sempre era doce e gentil com todos. Todos menos _eu._

- Que bom. A Srta. Está dispensada. E Potter, o senhor devia leva-la para comer alguma coisa, sua namorada precisa se recompor.

- Claro, madame Pomfrey – eu disse o mais natural possível.

- _Namorada? – _Lily perguntou baixinho enquanto saiamos da enfermaria.

- Eu tinha que arranjar uma desculpa pra ficar ai com você, ruiva.

Ela revirou os olhos e eu já estava esperando pela bronca, mais ela não disse nada.

- Então – continuei – vamos para a cozinha?

- Não, eu vou me deitar se você não se importa. Já passam das 10 e se alguém nos pega de pé a uma hora dessas estamos encrencados.

- Certeza que não quer comer nada?- insisti.

- Sim Potter, tenho certeza. Boa noite. E obrigada.

- Que isso, ruiva. Não precisa agradecer – eu sorri e segui para o meu dormitório.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ponto de vista de Sirius Black.**

Eu e Remo nos despedimos do Pontas e seguimos para o jantar.

- Você tem visto o Pedrinho, Aluado? Não o vejo desde o café ...

- Na verdade não. Ah, quem se importa? Ele deve ter passado o dia na cozinha. Isso é bem a cara dele, sabe.

- Ele não foi às aulas – insisti.

- Fica calmo, cara. Um monte de gente faltou hoje.

- É, um monte de gente da _sonserina_ faltou hoje.

- Qual é a tua, Almofadinhas? Desde quando você se importa tanto com o que o Rabicho faz ou deixa de fazer?

- Não sei – confessei – eu estou com um mal pressentimento em relação à esse gorducho.

Remo riu e continuamos nosso caminho ate o Salão Principal. Quando sentamos na mesa da grifinoria, vi que Pedro estava em seu lugar, e eu não esperei para atacar.

- Onde é que você esteve? – perguntei.

- Na cozinha – ele disse imediatamente. Ele estava bem nervoso.

Remo me olhou com uma cara de " eu te disse " e se sentou ao lado de Marlene.

- Ah cala a boca, Aluado.

- Mas eu não disse nada! – ele se defendeu, um sorriso se formou eu seus lábios – onde você vai, Rabicho? – ele perguntou para o menino que já estava saindo da mesa.

- Você não vai voltar para a cozinha, não é?

- Tenho que falar com um professor. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

E ele saiu da sala, com um pouco de pressa. Resolvi deixar isso pra lá, e me sentei também para comer.

- Olá Remo – Marlene notou nossa presença pela primeira vez – ola Black.

- Porque ele é 'Remo' e eu tenho que ser 'Black'? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Oi Lene – Aluado respondeu amigável.

- Você não deveria estar monitorando? – ela se dirigiu a Remo, ignorando a minha pergunta.

- Hoje não. Hoje é a vez da Lily.

- Ah, por isso que eu não vi ela ainda. Bom, eu já vou indo, nos vemos depois, meninos. – ela disse antes de sair.

Eu e o Aluado terminamos o jantar e subimos para o salão comunal. Esperamos até tarde por nosso amigo Pontas, que não apareceu até 10h.

- A noite foi boa? – eu disse malicioso assim que ele entrou pelo retrato.

- Cala a boca seu pulguento.

- Ta estressadinho, ta Pontas? Que foi, a menina não queria nada?

- Eu nem fiquei com ela, Sirius. Depois eu falo disso.

- Iiih, virou _veado_ de vez? – eu sorri

- É cervo – ele me corrigiu como de costume – e eu já disse que não vou falar nada aqui.

Depois que subimos para o nosso dormitório e Tiago nos contou sobre ter sido pego pela Evans e ter de leva-la a enfermaria, nós acabamos dormindo, eu estava feliz por ser sexta feira.


	5. uma carruagem e uma amiga com problemas

Eu estava debaixo de uma árvore lendo e escutando os passarinhos cantarem quando eu vi a morena na minha frente. No meu sonho, Marlene estava de cabelos soltos e um vestido de gala azul. Eu sabia que era um sonho porque eu não estaria lendo embaixo de uma arvore. Ah sim, o fato de Lene aparecer com aquele vestido também é importante, mais qual é, _eu não leio –_ só quando é necessário.

Um barulho muito alto fez com que eu acordasse. Demorou algum tempo para minha consciência aparecer e eu entender que estava acordado. Abri os olhos de vagar e vi um relógio ao meu lado e em pá ao lado de minha cama, estava Remo.

Ele enfeitiçou aquele reloginho gritante para me acordar num _sábado? _

- Tira esse negocio daqui – reclamei – hoje é sábado.

- Tudo bem – ele deu de ombros – eu só pensei que como hoje tem passeio à Hogsmead vocês iam querer acordar mais cedo para convidar alguém. Acho que me enganei.

Por Merlim! Eu me esqueci completamente de Hogsmead! Pulei da cama e sai correndo para o banheiro, mas Pontas chegou primeiro.

Depois de sermos rudemente acordados pelo desprevador,

_É despertador, Sirius._

Cala a boca Aluada, eu que to narrando esse capitulo.

_Eu só queria ajudar. Você podia ser um pouco mais agradecido, não acha?_

Lupin, se você não sair agora da minha narrativa você é um lobo morto.

Mas como eu dizia, depois de sermos rudemente acordados pelo _despertador_ e nos arrumado, descemos para o tomar café e depois voltamos para o salão comunal para chamar algumas garotas para sair.

- Alguém viu o Rabicho? – Pontas o procurava por todos os lados – ele não apareceu ontem para dormir.

- Não, não o vimos. Alias, ele esta muito estranho esses dias, não acham?

- É, o que deu nele? – entrei na conversa – quem fica de TPM com a lua cheia é o Aluado.

- Cala a boca, Black – Remo disse irritado. Viu, eu disse que ele tem tpm – alguém pode escutar você, linguarudo!

- Relaxa, cara.

Ele virou os olhos e foi se sentar no sofá ao lado de Dorcas, enquanto eu e Tiago nos olhamos e saímos a nossa caça.

Olhei as meninas que estavam por ali, imaginando qual delas eu poderia convidar. Foi quando eu vi a moreno dos meus sonhos, e segui para falar com ela. Meu professor de adivinhação diz que nossos sonhos sempre tem algum significado, e o meu podia ser um sinal.

- Oi McKinnon – eu disse me aproximando.

- Bom dia, Black – ela disse educada.

- Então, ta afim de sair comigo hoje? – tratei de perguntar logo

- Claro – ela disse calmamente – porque você não prende a respiração e conta até um milhão? Talvez se você estiver vivo até lá, a gente possa ter um encontro.

Ai, essa doeu. Fiz cara de cachorrinho sem dono e sai para perguntar a uma tal de Sasha que, é claro, não resistiu ao meu encanto. Fui até o Pontas que estava com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de ser chutado.

- O que houve? – perguntei

- A Evans não quis sair comigo – ele disse com a voz fraca

- E qual é a novidade? Porque é que você esta desse jeito? Ta apaixonado pela Evans?

- Que? Não! Eu não! Eu...

- Ah, claro que não – interrompi.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito a Mel pediu pra eu acompanha-la. Não é bem um encontro mais ela pediu pra conversar comigo.

- O que será que ela tem? – Remo já foi entrando na conversa

- Eu não vi nada de diferente nela – admiti.

- Ela anda bem sozinha ultimamente – Tiago me explicou.

- Não mais que o normal

- Ah, qual é Sirius. Ela é nossa amiga, você não percebe? Ela e Xenófilo não tem se falado tanto. Além de nos, ele era um dos únicos que falava com ela.

De novo esse Xenófilo. Esse cara é o maior filho da mãe, isso sim. Ficava enchendo a cabeça da Mel com historias sobre um monte de seres mágicos que eu duvido muito que existam. Quero dizer, quantos livro sobre seres mágicos falam de Zonzóbulos?

Em todo o caso, a loirinha acredita em toda essa baboseira, e parece bem feliz quando esta com esse cara. Eu nunca pensei que ele tivesse coragem de parar de falar com ela, ele sempre gostou do jeitinho excêntrico dela de ser, nunca pareceu se importar muito com isso, alias, ele também é bem esquisito.

- Vou ver se ela esta bem – Tiago continuou – não consigo imaginar a Melanie chorando.

- Chorando? Quem falou em chorara aqui? – Aluado disse preocupado.

- Aquela menina do meu 'suposto' encontro de ontem – ele disse pensativo – não me lembro do nome dela.

- Quem liga pro nome dela? – Remo estava mesmo ficando irritado.

- Fala logo o que ela te contou, veado lerdo – eu estava bastante irritado também.

- É cervo, seu pulguento. Ela me disse que viu a Mel no banheiro e que ela estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, mais que tentou disfarçar pra que ninguém percebesse.

- Bem típico dela, não acham? – eu disse

- É sim, mais não acho que seja o certo.

- Por isso que eu vou tentar ajuda-la. Vamos que já esta tarde.

Nós descemos e fomos ate as carruagens onde Melanie já se encontrava, e nós seguimos em direção a ela.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ponto de vista de Tiago Potter**

Eu e meus amigos estávamos descendo as escadas quando eu a vi. Melanie estava com o mesmo olhar sonhador de sempre, com aquela impressão de estar ali por uma mera coincidência. Me aproximei com o melhor sorriso que pude, talvez assim ela se animasse.

- Oi meninos – ela disse com sua voz vaga – beleza de dia.

- Esta lindo mesmo – Aluado concordou – querem ir na próxima carruagem?

- Por mim tudo bem, só vou encontrar minha garota lá em Hogsmead.

Nós entramos na carruagem parada na nossa frente, onde já se encontravam quatro pessoas.

- O que faz aqui, Potter? – Evans quase gritou.

- Estamos entrando, se não se importa – Sirius retrucou com um sorriso.

- Fica na sua, Black – Marlene entrou na briga

- Olha McKinnon, só porque você morre de amores por mim não precisa me tratar assim.

- HÁ! Eu morrendo de amores por você? Sonha garoto.

- Um dia você admite – meu amigo deu de ombros.

- Não meche com ela – um cara grande ao lado dela avisou.

- E você vai fazer o que? – eu perguntei já irritado com a briga.

- _Você _não vai fazer nada, Potter.

- Não te perguntei, Diggory – respondi.

- Cala a boca, Potter – Evans avisou.

- Vem me forçar, Evans.

Ninguém respondeu. Já estávamos os oito sentados na carruagem quando ela começou a andar.

- Não acredito nesse arrogante – a ruiva bufou.

- Sabe, você devia mesmo parar de bufar enquanto fala – ouvi a voz de Mel pela primeira vez no meio de tanta confusão. Sua voz como sempre era serena e calma – isso não é muito educado.

Melanie tem essa mania de ser extremamente honesta, o que eu acho ser bem legal. Mas eu tenho de admitir que achei muita graça quando ela disse isso a Evans.

- Cala a boca, sua lunática – Diggory rugiu.

Eu congelei. Não consegui nem tomar impulso para bater nele. Mais Sirius o fez. Ele se levantou e foi rápido na direção dele, mais Melanie o segurou pelo braço.

- Esta tudo bem, Six – ela o acalmou com sua voz tranqüila.

- Amos ! – foi a vez de Lílian ficar irritada – como você pode falar assim com ela? Me desculpe, Mel.

- Não tem problema – a loira deu de ombros.

Quando chegamos a Hogsmead, Remo foi se encontrar com Dorcas e Sirius com a Sasha. Eu e Mel fomos andar.

- Quer me contar o que houve? – perguntei a ela.

- E-eu não sei. Em um instante estávamos bem e no outro ele começou a gritar comigo e me dizia que não me suportava – ela parou de falar.

- Ta tudo bem – eu a abracei – tenho certeza que ele não queria ter dito isso – menti.

Ah, qual é. Eu não queria mentir pra ela, mais isso a faria se sentir melhor. Não é?

Nós conversamos por mais alguns minutos ate que ninguém falava mais nada, só andávamos e víamos as pessoas e lojas a nossa volta.

- Ti? – ela me chamou.

- Sim?

- No que você esta pensando? Você esta fazendo umas caretas.

Eu não estava fazendo careta nenhuma. Talvez minha testa estivesse um pouco enrugada, mas não chegava a ser uma careta. Essa loirinha percebe cada detalhe...

- Eu tava pensando no meu sonho. Eu sonho com a mesma coisa todas as noites, é realmente assustador.

- Verdade? – ela parecia interessada – sobre o que é?

- Hm, uma mulher. E um bebê. Eu tenho que proteger os dois. Eu mando eles correrem mais ela não quer me deixar. Eu peço pra ela proteger o menino e então ela finalmente se vai. E depois tem uma risada, e tudo fica verde.

Eu me lembrava das imagens do meu sonho e ficava cada vez mais difícil de respirar.

- Talvez seja um aviso – ela disse pensativa – uma vez sonhei que ia perder meus sapatos, e eles realmente sumiram quando eu acordei.

Sorri tímido, não sabia o que responder. Quero dizer, tudo o que pertencia a Mel sumia. As pessoas viviam escondendo as coisas dela e ela jurava que eram uns tals de Narguilés.

- Talvez – eu disse por fim.

Continuamos com os nossos passeios até a hora do almoço, quando fomos ao Três Vassouras para almoçar com a turma.


	6. Charadas

Assim que chegamos lá, vi o quão cheio estava e percebi que não daria para almoçarmos ali. Eu tinha que falar com o Sirius, a onde ele estava? Enfiei a mão no bolso e tirei um pequeno espelho que eu guardava comigo.

- Almofadinhas? Almofadinhas! – chamei.

- _Quê_? Que foi, cara? Onde você ta? – ele apareceu no espelho.

- Onde nós combinamos de nos encontrar? Estou aqui, oras. – respondi sem muita paciência.

- Eu também, to tentando pegar uma mesa. Isso aqui ta cheio!

- Vem aqui fora, vamos comer em outro lugar – falei enquanto guardava o espelho novamente.

- Podemos ir ao Cabeça de Javali – Mel sugeriu.

- Aquele lugar é realmente estranho, não acham? – Remo perguntou logo atrás de nós.

- Onde é que você estava? – perguntei a ele.

- Eu e Dorcas fomos até a Zonko's. Tínhamos que repor o estoque dos Marotos – ele respondeu mostrando as sacolas que carregava – onde esta Almofadinhas?

Apontei com a cabeça para dentro do barzinho que estava lotado. De longe, vimos sirius e Sasha tentando chegar ate nós. Todos rimos da situação dos nossos amigos.

- Pelas calças de Merlim! Da onde surgiu tanta gente? – Sirius arfou enquanto se aproximava, fazendo todos rirem mais.

- Nós vamos almoçar a onde? – Sasha perguntou?

- Pareceu até o Pedro falando – Dorcas riu.

- Onde esta ele, afina?

- Sei la eu, Sirius. Para com essa paranóia – Remo respondeu.

- Sabe, também estou com fome – Melanie comentou.

- Então, vamos – sorri para todos enquanto seguia na frente.

- Você viu a Lily por ai? – perguntei a Sirius enquanto estávamos mais a frente dos outros, para que eles não escutassem.

- E pra que você quer saber da ruiva? Sabe Pontas, se eu não te conhecesse, diria que esta apaixonado pela Evans.

- Cala a boca, pulguento. Não estou apaixonado por ela, só queria saber.

- Ah, conta outra Tiago.

- Sirius, eu sou um _Maroto_, não posso me apaixonar pela certinha da _Evans._

- Se você diz – ele deu de ombros.

- Chegamos – anunciou Melanie quando paramos na frente de um lugar que parecia ser desabitado há anos.

- Beleza de lugar – Sirius comentou irônico quando entramos.

O barzinho era todo acabado e haviam pessoas bem estranhas lá. Tenho que admitir, Aluado tinha razão.

_Eu geralmente tenho razão, sabe. Vocês deviam me escutar mais._

Hey, essa narração é minha.

_Claro Tiaguinho, eu só queria expressar minha opinião._

Vá opinar em outro lugar, que tal?

_Poxa, vocês são bem estressadinhos. Sirius também não gostou muito quando invadi a narração dele._

Nem imagino o motivo.

_Calma, cara. Já vou sair._

E como eu dizia, o lugar era sinistro. Mas por falta de opção, ficamos por ali mesmo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quando voltamos para o castelo, avisaram a todos nós para que fossemos ao Salão Principal. Eu e os Marotos – ou pelo menos dois deles – fomos juntos aos nossos lugares de costume.

- Olá, meninas – dissemos os três para a ruiva e a morena que estavam ali também.

- Oi – respondeu Lene secamente.

- Oi – o tom da Evans era mais carinhoso.

- Se acalmem. Por favor, silencio! – pediu Dumbledore quando o Salão estava praticamente cheio. Todos de acalmaram e olharam para ele que estava nos fitando através dos oclinhos meia-lua

- Bom, - ele continuou – vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque foram chamados aqui. Quero avisa-los de que a escola participara de uma gincana! Queiram, por gentileza, abrir os envelopes a sua frente. Cada um tem o numero do grupo a que foram destinados. Procurem aqueles que tiverem o envelope com o mesmo numero que o seu. Um do grupo, receberá o envelope com a primeira tarefa. Boa sorte a todos!

Procurei no meu envelope e encontrei um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho com o numero 123. Sirius esticou o pescoço para ver em qual grupo eu havia ficado. Fiquei feliz quando ele me mostrou, sorrindo, que seu envelope continha o mesmo numero que o meu. Fomos até Remo que segurava dois pedaços de pergaminho, num deles reconheci o numero do nosso grupo e o outro, percebi que eram as instruções.

- Qual o seu grupo, Lily? – ele perguntou a ruiva, que nos olhava com curiosidade.

- Eu e a Lene estamos no 123.

- Esse é o nosso ! – Remo sorriu para ela com satisfação. Não pude evitar sorrir também.

- Hey, Lene – a ruiva chamou – achei nosso grupo.

Marlene se aproximou de nos com um sorriso, que geralmente não mostrava quando estava perto dos Marotos.

- Isso não é legal? Esse negocio de gincana – ela comentou feliz.

- Falta mais uma pessoa no grupo – notou Sirius.

- Dorcas – Aluado chamou a menina que parecia perdida – não achou seu grupo?

- Acabei de achar – ela sorriu quando viu o pergaminho na minha mão.

E então, o nosso grupo estava formado. Éramos eu, Almofadinhas, Aluado, Dorcas, Evans e a McKinnon. Todos fomos para perto do Aluado que desdobrava o papel com as instruções :

'' Bem vindos a I gincana anual de Hogwarts.

Agora que já sabem em que grupo estão, não podem perder tempo. Resolvam as charadas e encontrem o que ela pede.

Vocês deveram se dividir em dupla, e cada dupla devera encontrar um objeto. O ultimo objeto devera ser encontrado por todo o grupo. Quem escolhera as duplas é o líder do grupo, aquele que recebeu as instruçõ-se de que há apenas 30 objetos para cada charada, encontrem-nos antes dos outros grupos! Boa sorte.

_01) Achem em meu esconderijo o caminho para a sua vitória. Tenho guardado comigo a chave para abrir qualquer porta. É ela que os ajudara nos momentos mais difíceis das tarefas. Não facilitarei, estarei de guarda para proteger meu objeto. E já aviso, apesar de bem mole, meu canino é assustador._

_02)Sendo quem sou, tenho meu esconderijo bem protegido. Muitos querem as coisas que se encontram aqui, e agora mais do que nunca. Aqui, para os poucos que entrarem, estarão as taças dos gigantes. Não se esqueçam de que as ervas darão passagem._

_03)Aqui vocês vão encontrar todos os ingredientes que precisarem. Mas só os terão, se me derem algo em troca. Algo que me faça escolher o que me deram aos objetos que levaram de mim. Lembrem-se de que o espinho da coroa fere mais quando o próprio rei não agrada._

_04) Todos juntos devem vir, entes de eu sumir. Devem me procurar, onde sempre quero estar. Quando dois de vocês sonhar, a historia futura vou citar. Comigo devem encontrar, os sentimentos que para sempre devem durar._

Remo leu toda a instrução e depois ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo.

- Gente, vamos logo! – Lílian chamou – os corvinais devem matar as charadas bem rápido, a gente tem que descobrir o que elas dizem!

- Então vamos resolve-las todos juntos, e depois Remo nos dividira em duplas, OK? – perguntei

Todos concordaram, e nos sentamos em circulo para podermos discutir melhor sobre nossa tarefa.

- Então ta – Sirius falou – que esconderijo é esse que a gente tem que achar? E que historia é essa de canino mole e assustador? A escola tem um vampiro, por acaso? Se for um bem jovem, esta trocando os dentes de leite pelos permanentes, assim o dente canino dele esta mole.

- Não acho que seja isso, Six – Dorcas comentou.

- Hagrid! – Lílian arfou – É na casa do Hagrid que esta essa tal chave! O cachorro dele se chama Canino, ele tem cara de quem é assustador, mais é bem covarde!

- É isso, Lily! – Aluado concordou – primeira charada feita! A segunda...

- Que historia é essa de ervas? – Marlene perguntou – ou teremos que ir até a área hospitalar pegar as ervas curandeiras ou teremos que cuidar de gatos.

- Gatos! – eu quase gritei – Sirius, quem é a gata que quase sempre entrega a gente?

- Madame Nora! – ele respondeu.

- Sim! Ela vai estar guardando a sala do Filch, e pra entrarmos la sem ela nos dedurar, teremos que confundi-la com ervas de gato!

- Boa, Tiago – Dorcas sorriu.

- Próxima?

- Ingredientes? Nós usamos ingredientes para cozinhar ou para fazer poções. Mais o que o rei e sua coroa tem a ver com isso?

Todos pensamos por um momento, então Lílian arfou novamente.

- Profº Slughorn ! Ele tem vários ingredientes na sala dele. E ele adora doce de abacaxi – que possui uma coroa com espinhos.

- Mas porque ele diria que '' o espinho da coroa fere mais quando o próprio rei não agrada '' ? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não sei, quando o espinho da coroa do abacaxi nos machuca, vale a pena se ele for bom, não é? Mas se o gosto não nos agrada, nos machucamos a toa.

- Arrasou, amiga! – Lene disse feliz.

- Só falta a ultima charada – Dorcas comentou.

- Que já esta na cara, né gente? – Aluado tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

- O que esta na cara? – perguntei confuso.

- Dois de nos temos que sonhar a mesma coisa, e quando isso acontecer e nós acharmos o professor de adivinhação, ele vai dizer qual o sonho que os dois membros do grupo estão tendo. E no final, essas duas pessoas vão entender o sentimento que elas tem.

- Como você pensou em tudo isso? – Marlene boquiabriu-se.

- Gosto de adivinhação – ele deu de ombros.

- Certo, quem serão as duplas, Aluado?

Ele pensou por um instante e depois declarou :

- Marlene e Sirius, Lily e Tiago, eu e Dorcas.

Todos concordamos e fomos rápido para dormir, pois na manha seguinte tínhamos quatro tarefas para ganhar.

**Oi gente, o que estão achando da minha fic? Estão gostando?**

**Por favor, mandem review's com comentários, sugestões ou recadinhos, eu vou adorar =]**

**Respondendo a minha primeira review *-* :**

**AnaBoo: Brigadinha Boo! Que bom que você esta gostando da minha fic (: Aah, quem não se apaixonaria por ele? O Ti é perfeito! Lembra que ele é ****meu****, okay? UAHSUA beijoos e brigada por ****tudo.**


	7. Pétala

_- Ele esta vindo! - eu gritei para algum atrás de mim - Corra! Vamos, corra agora!_

_Porque ela não fazia o que eu dizia? _

_- Não! Não vou te deixar! - ela gritava entre as lagrimas. _

_- Faça isso - insisti - pelo Harry. Salve o bebê! Corre._

_- Eu te amo – ela soluçou antes de sair correndo escada à cima._

_- Eu também te amo – respondi baixinho.._

_Alguém estava vindo, e se esse alguém nos achasse, isso seria péssimo para todos nós. O máximo que eu podia fazer era proteger a mulher e a criança. E era o que eu faria. Empunhei minha varinha já me preparando para o mal que viria. De repente, a porta se abriu fazendo um grande barulho._

_- Me entregue o menino – o dono da voz ordenou – me entregue o menino e sua mulher será salva._

_- Você não vai ter nenhum dos dois, que tal? – rosnei para ele já apontando minha varinha – vá embora da minha casa!_

_- Garoto insolente – ele.. sorriu? – você poderia estar do meu lado agora, do lado vitorioso. Vai ser um grande desperdício de sangue puro quando eu te matar._

_E de repente ouvi uma gargalhada aguda e tudo ficou verde._

Acordei, como de costume, todo suado e quase caindo da minha cama. Esse mesmo sonho me atormentava todas as noites, e eu não entendia metade dele. Quem era aquela mulher e o bebê que tentávamos proteger? O que Voldemort queria com a gente? O que aconteceu com os dois depois que fui morto? O bruxo das trevas os encontrou? Ela conseguiu fugir com o menino? Eu precisava saber o que iria acontecer.

- Vamos, vocês dois – Remo nos chamou – temos que começar rápido com as tarefas.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sirius levantou de primeira, correu para o banheiro e se trocou antes que todos. Depois que eu e Remo também nos arrumamos, descemos ao encontro das meninas que nos esperavam no Salão Comunal.

- Bom dia, mocinhas – sorri.

- Bom dia, Potter – Evans e McKinnon responderam juntas.

- Ola meninas – foi a vez do Aluado falar.

- Oi Remo! – elas sorriram.

- Onde esta Dorcas? - Sirius fitou a sala onde só tínhamos nós.

- Aqui – ela disse enquanto passava pelo retrato carregando uma cesta nas mãos – só pensei que vocês gostariam de um café da manhã antes da tarefa.

Todos nos sentamos para comer. Dorcas tinha feito um belo passeio até a cozinha, naquela cesta tinha tudo de gostoso. O Rabicho que ia gostar desse café da manhã. Onde esta ele, afinal? Concentra Tiago, você vai sair em uma missão com a Evans daqui a pouco.

- Então, – Aluado disse enquanto pegava uma torrada – eu e Dorcas iremos até a sala do Filch. Almofadinhas e Lene irão até o Hagrid enquanto Pontas e Lily vão até o Slughorn. Assim que terminarmos nossas tarefas vamos nos encontrar aqui novamente para podermos ir juntos até a sala de adivinhação. Pode ser?

- Sim!

- Não se esqueçam que ninguém pode nos ver.

- E porque não? – Lene perguntou confusa.

- Primeiro que, se algum aluno nos vê, vai logo saber que já sabemos onde são esconderijos. Segundo que todos os professores e outros funcionários da escola estão dificultando tudo, vão logo nos dedurar não é?

- Apoiado, apoiado – Sirius concordou.

- Então é isso, ninguém pode nos ver?

- Sim.

- Então temos que tomar o máximo de cuidado, certo?

- Certo! – todos concordaram e acabamos de comer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assim que terminamos nosso piquenique, cada um foi atrás de seus objetos. Eu e Lily fomos para a sala de poções.

- Agora escute aqui, Potter, se alguém nos vir estamos enrascados, entendeu?

- Sim, madame – sorri maroto.

- Alguma grande idéia? – ela me perguntou.

- Duas grandes idéias – respondi já tirando minha capa e o pergaminho do bolso – vem aqui, ruiva. Não tenha medo, é só minha capa da invisibilidade.

- Você tem uma capa da _invisibilidade? _

- Tenho – dei de ombros – vai vir ou não?

Ela se aproximou e nos cobri com minha capa fazendo nós dois desaparecermos diante de qualquer um que olhasse em nossa direção. Apontei minha varinha para o pergaminho e sorri para a garota.

- Olha aqui, ruivinha. Isso não deve sair daqui, entendeu? É segredo. "Eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom"

As conhecidas letras começaram a se formar no pergaminho, apresentando o mapa do maroto.

- Os senhores Aluado, Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Pontas tem o orgulho de apresentar o mapa do Maroto – Lílian leu baixinho – _vocês _criaram isso?

- Claro ruiva. Achou que essa minha cabecinha linda servia só pra fazer as meninas babarem? Sou bem inteligente, sabe?

- Inteligente, arrogante, egocêntrico, convencido...

- Lindo, popular...

- Ai Potter, você me irrita!

- E você me ama!

- EU NÃO TE AMO, POTTER!

- Shhh! Quer que nos ouçam, garota? – eu disse irritado – depois alguma coisa acontece e você vai jogar a culpa em mim!

- Desculpa – ela disse corando.

- Vem – eu continuei – não tem ninguém por perto. Segure o mapa, OK? Vai dizendo se você vê alguém ai.

- Potter! O Severo esta chegando perto da Marlene e do Black! Ele vai saber que já descobrimos os esconderijos!

- Droga! – puxei o espelho do bolso – Sirius! Sirius, cara!

- A gente ta quase conseguindo, Pontas, o que foi? – ele disse do outro lado do espelho.

- O Ranhoso esta chegando perto, vocês tem que se esconder!

- Valeu cara, te devo essa – e ele desapareceu.

- C-como vocês fazem isso? – a ruiva me olhava com curiosidade.

- Lily, meu amor, sou um Maroto.

Ela revirou os olhos e continuou andando, sempre atenta aos pontinhos que apareciam perto do nosso no mapa.

- Temos que pensar em alguma coisa pra trocar com o Slughorn, não é? – perguntei.

- Não gaste seus neurônios, Potter. Eu já pensei em tudo.

- Eu tudo o que? Será que posso saber?

- Mais é claro Potter. Você vai saber assim que chegarmos lá.

Eu fiquei bem irritado com ela nesse momento, mas achei melhor deixar a discussão para outra hora, pois vi alguém se aproximar. Puxei a ruiva para a parede pro Nick quase sem cabeça não atravessar nossos corpos.

- AI! Ai, Potter! Por que você fez isso? – ela reclamou.

- Um fantasma nos notaria se atravessasse nossos corpos, não é?

- Tem razão – ela cedeu.

Percebi que estava prendendo a ruivinha contra a parede, nossos corpos se encaixavam estranhamente bem. Os olhos dela se encontraram no meu e, imediatamente, passei um braço pela sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto de mim. Aproximei meu rosto do dela e, por Merlim, como ela cheira bem! Em poucos segundos, nossos lábios se encontraram.

Resolvi aproveitar o momento antes que ela me empurrasse me batesse ou chutasse para longe. Seus lábios eram macios e quentes sobre os meus, e estar ali, com ela, era uma sensação ótima, coisa que eu não sentia com as outras garotas. O que é que a Evans tinha?

Ela se afastou delicadamente de mim, então pude ver que seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado.

- O que... o que você fez? – ela perguntou como se acabasse de recuperar os sentidos.

- Te beijei – sorri maroto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Pequeno ponto de vista de Lily Evans.**

Eu estava olhando atenciosamente no mapa para ter certeza de que podíamos andar em segurança. De repente, senti meu corpo se chocar contra a parede e minha cabeça doer.

- AI! Ai, Potter! Por que você fez isso? – reclamei.

- Um fantasma nos notaria se atravessasse nossos corpos, não é?

- Tem razão – respondi.

Meu Merlim! Por que ele esta me olhando assim? E por que ele ainda esta me prendendo contra a parede? Calma Lily, é só o trasgo do Potter. Se acontecer alguma coisa, é só chutar ele e sair correndo. Ai, o que é isso passando pela minha cintura? Ufa, era só o braço dele. Pera! O _braço _dele? O que o braço dele faz em minha cintura? Será que...? Não, ele não pode me beijar, ele não... ELE ME BEIJOU! E ele não foi grosso do jeito que o Diggory costumava me beijar. Ele foi gentil. Sim, o Potter foi gentil. O que ele queria? Se aproveitar da situação? Agora ele podia falar pra toda Hogwarts que havia beijado Lily Evans. Porque eu não me importava com isso?

- O que... o que você fez? – perguntei assim que me afastei delicadamente de seu beijo. Seu braço ainda em torno da minha cintura.

- Te beijei – ele sorriu maroto.

Eu nunca tinha notado no quão charmoso era seu cabelo bagunçado, nos quão lindos eram seus olhos castanho-esverdeados e no seu físico bem forte.

Lílian Evans controle-se! Ele é o Potter, ele não pode nem sonhar que você gostou desse beijo. O que é isso? Eu só posso estar maluca. Não, eu não posso estar apaixonada pelo Tiago Potter!

- Isso eu percebi – tentei parecer indiferente – será que agora podemos voltar a nossa missão?

- Como quiser ruivinha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ponto de vista de Tiago Potter.**

Começamos a andar novamente, eu ainda com o braço na cintura da ruiva ao meu lado. Ela, para o meu espanto, não pareceu se importar com nossa proximidade, e isso só me fez continuar como estava.

Finalmente chegamos ate a sala de poções, que estava vazia. Vi uma instante com os ingredientes que precisávamos, mais naturalmente, estava protegido por algum feitiço.

- Ele deve voltar logo – disse para a Evans enquanto ela saia de baixo da capa.

- Então, quando ele voltar, vai encontrar com uma surpresa – ela sorriu enquanto sacudia a varinha, fazendo um aquário com apensas alguns centímetros de água aparecer em cima da mesa. Cheguei mais perto para ver o que flutuava na superfície do aquário e percebi que era uma pétala de lírio.

- Um lírio? – perguntei – é sua flor favorita, acertei?

- Sim – ela contemplava o aquário.

- Combina com você – eu sorri.

- Será que é porque esse é o meu nome? – ela perguntou num tom irônico.

- Não, é porque as duas são uma flor.

Ela revirou aqueles lindos olhos verdes e voltou a olhar a pétala e então, ouvi barulho de passos apressados descendo as escadas. Puxei a menina para trás de uma das bancadas. Nós dois ficamos na expectativa do que aconteceria.

O professor Slughorn apareceu pela porta, e notou rapidamente o aquário em sua mesa. Assim que ele pos os olhos na pétala, ela começou a afundar delicadamente. Um pouco antes de tocar o fundo do vidro, a pétala se transformou em um lindo peixinho dourado.

Foi realmente uma das magias mais bonitas que eu já vi em todos os meus 16 anos.

- Quem... Quem deixou isso aqui? – o professor disse encantado.

- Fui eu, professor – a ruiva saiu de trás da bancada. Eu me levantei também.

- Srta. Evans! O que é tudo isso? – ele disse sem tirar os olhos do peixe.

- Bom professor, é um presente, não é mesmo? – ela olhou pra mim.

- É sim, professor. Lílian o fez especialmente para o senhor.

- Ora, muito obrigado! – ele então nos olhou pela primeira vez – receio de que não seja apenas para me agradar, não é?

- Não senhor – Evans disse antes que eu pudesse responder – esse é o presente que te proporciono se o senhor fizer a gentileza de nos entregar os ingredientes que precisamos.

- Muito bem – ele cedeu – vocês foram os primeiros a me acharem e vou me impressionar se eu receber uma oferta melhor do que esta – e dizendo isso, apontou a varinha para a prateleira onde se encontravam nossos ingredientes – accio ingredientes!

Tudo o que precisávamos voou até as mãos de Lílian que quase caiu com o peso que foi lançado nela. O professor agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu da sala, carregando seu aquário com ele.

- Boa, ruiva! Conseguimos completar nossa tarefa!

- Agora temos que voltar para o Salão Comunal, onde esta sua capa?

- Bem aqui – tirei a capa de dentro das vestes – não se esqueça do mapa que ficou com você.

- Esta aqui, e não há ninguém no corredor, exceto o Professor Slughorn que esta se afastando.

- Ótimo, então podemos ir.

Joguei a capa por cima da gente e começamos a andar pelos corredores, olhando cuidadosamente as pessoas a nossa volta para não esbarrar em ninguém.

- Potter? – a ruiva me chamou.

- Sim?

- Quem você acha que vai ser a dupla que terá os mesmo sonhos? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Acho que o Remo e a Dorcas. Eles se dão muito bem, não é? São bem parecidos, não vejo o porquê de não sonharem a mesma coisa.

- É, acho que você tem razão.

De repente, senti uma grande dor em meu peito e em minha perna e cai – obviamente que a Evans caiu junto pois me segurei nela.

- Me desculpe! – eu disse rapidamente – te machuquei?

- P-Potter – ela gaguejou – você esta _sangrando _e se importa _comigo_?

- Claro ruiva!

- Mas o que... – ela começou a dizer até perceber como eu havia conseguido aqueles cortes. Dois quartanistas estavam duelando no corredor e um deles havia me atingido. Ela abriu a boca pra gritar com eles, mas eu, com minha agilidade de apanhador, tampei sua boca com minha mão.

- Eu tenho que dar uma detenção a eles.

- Fica. Fica comigo – eu pedi. Eu não queria mesmo que ela se separasse de mim.

Ela suspirou mas acabou concordando, me olhando com muita pena e angustia.

- O que eu posso fazer? Temos que te curar!

- Evans, nem ta doendo tanto assim – menti – faz o seguinte, me ajude a chegar até o quadro da noiva. Ali, esta vendo? – apontei para um quadro um pouco a frente.

Ela me ajudou a levantar e, com muita dificuldade carregou uma boa parte do meu peso sobre seu próprio corpo.

- Agora, toque três vezes com a varinha no quadro e diga: " revele sua passagem "

- Revele sua passagem – ela repetiu enquanto tocava no quadro três vezes com sua varinha.

O retrato se abriu, revelando um corredor. A ruiva me puxou rapidamente para dentro antes do quadro fechar atrás de nós. Peguei minha própria varinha e murmurei ' lumus ' para podermos ao menos ver onde pisávamos.

- Me desculpe – pedi novamente.

- Não tem nada pelo que se desculpar, Ti.

Parei de andar e ela também parou – não era muito forte para poder me levar sem minha própria ajuda.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Você me chamou de Ti. Me chamou pelo meu primeiro nome! – Ta, tecnicamente é um apelido.

- Hm, é. Acho que sim, não gostou? – ela corou.

- Eu adorei ruiva – sorri e voltei a andar.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Assim que saímos do corredorzinho, chegamos ate a escada que nos levava ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Com a mesma dificuldade de antes, Lily me ajudou a andar até que estivéssemos no salão comunal. Assim que entramos, Sirius e Remo vieram correndo me ajudar, tomando o lugar de Lily, que parecia exausta.

- O que houve? – Marlene perguntou.

- Depois eu explico – a ruiva correu escadas à cima e entrou no dormitório. Segundos depois reapareceu com uma maletinha de primeiros socorros.

- Meninos, ajudem o Tiago a sentar ali no sofá OK? – ela pediu gentilmente. Os Marotos fizeram o que ela havia pedido e se sentaram ali perto.

- levanta um pouco a barra da sua calça? – ela me pediu constrangida – a onde foi o corte?

- Aqui – sinalizei o joelho.

Ela pegou um pedaço de algodão e molhou com o conteúdo azul de um vidrinho, depois passou de leve sobre meu corte. A principio doeu um pouco, mais eu não queria reclamar dos cuidados que ela estava tendo comigo.

- Eu... hm... – ela disse começando a corar novamente.

- Você quer que eu abra a camisa? – perguntei com um sorriso. Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça e eu obedeci. Ela cuidou do corte com o mesmo cuidado com que cuidou da minha perna.

- Lily? – Marlene perguntou – o que é esse pergaminho?

- N-Nada – a ruiva guardou rapidamente o mapa dentro das vestes.

Marlene ficou encarando a amiga com um ar questionativo, então Remo tentou mudar de assunto rapidamente.

- Então, nós conseguimos uma caneca grande com o símbolo dos gigantes asiáticos – ele explicou – e digamos que recuperamos algumas coisas pertencentes aos Marotos – ele acrescentou com um sorriso.

- Ual, Aluado! Você roubou nossas coisas de volta da sala do Filch? Olha Pontas, acho que ele esta aprendendo com a gente!

- Cala a boca, seu pulguento – Remo retrucou.

- Ta ta, como quiser. Eu e Lene conseguimos entrar na cabana do Hagrid e adivinha o que tinha lá? Canivetes! Essas são chaves que abrem todas as portas. Pegamos um, é claro. Mas digamos que os próximos que acharem os canivetes vão ter um pequeno problema em consegui-los.

Marlene abafou uma risadinha, eu ia perguntar o que meu amigo tinha feito mas Dorcas foi mais rápida.

- Lancei um feitiço – ele respondeu – agora, se alguém quiser tocar naqueles objetos terá de dizer " Snape é um seboso "

Até Lily riu. E olha que quando o assunto é aquele Ranhoso, ela sempre esta nos dando bronca por pegar pesado com ele. Serio, essa ruiva estava com alguma coisa diferente...

- Bom – eu disse – temos mais uma tarefa, não é? Que tal acabarmos logo com isso? Quero curtir meu domingo.

Todos se levantaram e seguimos para fora do salão comunal, direto para a sala de adivinhação.


	8. A profecia e o começo da ordem

Assim que passamos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, lembrei de um detalhe importante para a nossa missão.

- Lily, meu amor – eu disse. E pela primeira vez, eu dizia essas palavras com carinho – que tal conferir se o nosso caminho está livre?

- Han? Ah, claro! Só um minutinho... – ela tirou no mapa de dentro das vestes. Todos pararam e ficaram olhando com espanto para nós.

- Ela... ela esta com o _mapa?_ – Sirius indagou.

- Pera, você acabou de chamar-la de "_Lily _meu _amor" _e ela não gritou, xingou ou te bateu? – Aluado sorriu maroto.

- O que aconteceu hoje, hein?

- Nada, que paranóia a de vocês – reclamei. Pra falar a verdade eu sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre a gente, só não sabia direito o que era. Eu não podia estar apaixonado pela Lílian Evans. Podia?

- Esta tudo bem por enquanto. Só tem um grupo de sonserinos perto da sala do Filch, mas podemos ir por outro caminho – a ruiva respondeu fingindo não ouvir nossa conversa.

- Como você sabe disso? – Marlene perguntou confusa.

Lily ignorou a amiga e guardou novamente o mapa. O grupo ainda achava aquela situação muito estranha, mas, qual é, quando o assunto somos eu e a Evans nada faz sentindo mesmo.

Com as instruções de Lily, chegamos até a sala de adivinhação. Ficamos alguns segundos pensando o que fazer, uma vez que já estávamos na porta. Resolvemos entrar e nos esconder embaixo das grandes mesas. Segui Remo e a ruiva até a mesa mais próxima, enquanto Dorcas, Sirius e Marlene se escondiam na mesa ao lado. Como esperado, o professor entrou na sala sem nem notar nossa presença. Já íamos saindo para surpreendê-lo quando nós é que acabamos sendo surpreendidos.

- _Aqueles que se amam estarão refugiados para se proteger do Lord das trevas, porém um amigo os trairá e seu esconderijo será encontrado. O casal fará de tudo para proteger um ao outro, mas serão derrotados pelo seu inimigo deixando o caminho dele livra até Harry. – _o professor Anthony tinha sua voz rouca e parecia estar fora de si.

Fiquei ali, sem reação nenhuma. Varias imagens se passaram por minha mente enquanto o professor fazia a profecia. Imagens dos meus próprios sonhos. Alias imagens do meu único sonho. E então, eu era um dos que estava sonhando com o futuro, mas quem teria o mesmo sonho que eu?

- Ha-Harry? – Lily arfou do meu lado – o que vai acontecer com ele? Não consegui salva-lo? Não consegui...

Ela não conseguia continuar, seus olhos foram tomados por lagrimas e ela não se importou em chorar. E então, tudo fez sentido. Eu estava _realmente_ apaixonado pela Evans, e o motivo dela estar estranha comigo é porque ela também esta apaixonada por mim! Ela era a mulher do meu sonho que eu tentava proteger, e o bebê era o nosso filho! De repente, com todas aquelas informações, eu também quis chorar. Lutei contra minhas lagrimas e tentei ficar forte onde eu estava, eu tinha que dar apoio à ruiva.

Abracei ela tentando passar conforto, e ela retribuiu o abraço por alguns segundos.

- É você, não é? – ela perguntou se afastando – é você que esta lá, implorando para que eu salve o Harry? Todo dia nos meus sonhos.

-E é você a teimosa que não quer me obedecer? – brinquei tentando anima-la.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e baixou o olhar, triste. Coloquei a mão delicadamente em seu rosto e o levantei para que ela olhasse para mim.

- Vamos dar um jeito, OK? Dumbledore vai nos ajudar.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e saiu de baixo da mesa. Eu a segui e logo, todos já haviam saído dos nossos esconderijos.

- Um grupo de grifinórios! O que posso fazer por vocês? – o professor perguntou.

- Nada – respondi – já conseguimos o que queríamos. Se o senhor não se importa, professor, nós já vamos. Vem Lily – eu peguei na mão dela e a puxei para fora da sala.

- Aonde vamos? – ela me perguntou assim que conseguiu.

- Nós vamos ver Dumbledore – respondi.

- Não sei se consigo, Ti – ela disse tristonha – não sei se consigo andar mais que alguns passos, estou me sentindo fraca.

Olhei para a ruiva, e estava quase depressiva. Eu podia leva-la para a ala hospitalar, mas acho que Dumbledore resolveria seu problema melhor que a Madame Pomfrey.

- Vem ruiva, eu te levo – ofereci – sobe aqui nas minhas costas.

A menina subiu e, mais uma vez, me impressionei no quão leve ela era. Como ela tinha conseguido apoiar todo o peso do meu corpo sobre seu próprio corpinho pequeno e frágil?

Continuei andando, agora com Lily às minhas costas, em direção a sala do diretor ignorando todos os olhares curiosos que caiam sobre a gente.

- Sapos de chocolate! – eu disse fazendo com que a estatua nos desse passagem para a sala do Dumbledore.

Subi os degraus o mais rápido que pude. Eu podia sentir o rosto de Lily enterrado em minhas costas, ela não fazia muito esforço para respirar.

- Professor!-chamei quando chegamos na porta – professor Dumbledore !

A porta se abriu e eu não pensei duas vezes, entrei num tiro pra dentro da grande sala. Sentia as minhas costas molhadas pelas lagrimas da menina.

- O que houve, Tiago? – ele perguntou – o que houve com a Srta. Evans?

- Dumbledore, nós estávamos na sala do professor Anthony e ele fez uma profecia. Era a nossa ultima charada e acontece que ele fez a profecia dos nossos futuros. Como assim nós vamos morrer?

- Calma, Tiago. Se acalme – ele pediu.

- Não posso! Não posso me acalmar sabendo que eu não vou poder salvar a Lily! E o bebê! Não vou poder salvar minha própria _família_! – Lily soluçou às minhas costas – Como é que o senhor quer que eu me acalme?

- Primeiro, eu acho que você não precisa gritar para todo o castelo ouvir – ele disse educado – segundo, receio que seja uma experiência terrível a qual vocês estão passando. Mas fico feliz de dizer que não creio que a profecia de professor Anthony vá se realizar.

Lily se moveu pela primeira vez, se esticando um pouco para olhar o diretor por cima dos meus ombros.

- Antes de eu contar a vocês sobre o que sei – ele começou – quero que chamem alguns amigos. Aqueles em que vocês mais confiam.

- Lily, você se importa se eu te deixar no chão por alguns minutos? – ela fez que não com a cabeça e eu a coloquei em pé, ao meu lado. Passei o braço por sua cintura para dar apoio ao seu corpo. Ela estava mesmo chateada, falava o menos possível.

Com minha mão livre, tirei o pequeno espelho do bolso e chamei por Sirius, pedi a ele que trouxesse os outros marotos e as amigas de Lily. Assim que guardei o espelho, percebi o olhar curioso de Dumbledore por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua.

- Imagino que essa seja mais uma das façanhas dos Marotos, ou me engano? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim senhor – respondi antes de me virar para a ruiva – fica calma, vamos dar um jeito, eu sei que vamos.

- Ti – ela disse com a voz fraca – eu não quero viver esse pesadelo, temos que proteger o Harry.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, houve um batido na porta e Sirius a abriu assim que o diretor pediu para que ele entrasse.

- Hm, sinto muito mas temos um problema – Sirius disse assim que passou pela porta. Ele foi seguido por Marlene, Remo, Dorcas, Diggory e Melanie.

Levantei as sobrancelhas para ele, que tratou de ir explicando logo.

- Ele queria vir também – ele disse olhando o Diggory – não é culpa minha se ele já foi namorado da ruiva. Eu não encontrei o Rabicho, por isso ele não veio.

- Esta tudo bem, agradeço a todos por terem vindo – Dumbledore se sentou atrás de sua mesa – agora se não se importam, quero explicar o porque chamei vocês aqui. Como todos sabem, estamos em tempos difíceis. Voldemort esta agindo, e poucos lugares são seguros. Muitos bruxos já tentaram derrotá-lo mais isso não foi possível ate agora.

Todos prestavam muita atenção no que o diretor nos falava. Lily segurou firme em minha mão para se acalmar; Sirius tentava parecer o mais relaxado possível, mas era nítida a sua preocupação; Remo estava com a aparência cansada, a lua cheia estava a caminho; Dorcas soltava alguns gritinhos enquanto Dumbledore falava dos perigos que estávamos correndo; Marlene estava nervosa, estralava os dedos um a um, tentando acabar com a preocupação; Diggory – só Merlin sabe o que esse cara fazia lá – parecia incomodado com o fato de sua ex estar agora de mãos dadas comigo. Melanie era a única que aparentava tranqüilidade, embora seus olhos estivessem arregalados e curiosos como sempre.

- Creio – continuou Dumbledore – que tenho a solução. Devo avisar a todos que essa missão é absolutamente perigosa. Contudo, pensei que todos gostariam de ajudar não só o mundo mágico, mas como o futuro de seus amigos – ele olhou para mim e para Lily e fez uma pausa - Devemos encontrar todas as Horcruxes já criadas por Tom Riddle.

- O que são Horcruxes? – Diggory perguntou confuso.

- São objetos em que as pessoas podem ocultar parte da alma, cada vez que mata uma pessoa – Aluado respondeu com um pouco de incerteza – mas senhor, como vamos saber quantas são no total?

- Essa é uma ótima pergunta, Sr. Lupin, e espero ter a resposta certa. Se não me engano, Riddle já conseguiu fazer seis Horcruxes. Devemos ser rápidos antes que ele consiga fazer uma sétima.

- _Seis?-_ Marlene arfou – como vamos achar seis dessas coisas?

- Na verdade – Dumbledore interrompeu mostrando um anel de pedra preta – já tenho a primeira delas, a questão é como destrui-la? Realmente isso é algo que nos deixa muito a pensar.

- Senhor – Lily falou pela primeira vez – como vamos saber que objetos estamos procurando? Quero dizer, podem ser qualquer coisa, não é?

- Sim Lilian, podem ser qualquer coisa, mas acredito que Tom tenha escolhido seus objetos com bastante cautela. Sei que ele estava atrás da taça de Huflepuff e ele acabou conseguindo, não é mesmo? Acredito que ele tenha conseguido objetos dos outros fundadores de Hogwarts. Podem imaginar o que seriam?

- O diadema de Ravenclaw – Melanie chamou a atenção de todos com sua voz serena – mas ele esta desaparecido a séculos.

- O medalhão de Slytherin – foi a vez de Sirius falar – minha família sempre falava desse medalhão.

- Sim, ambos estão certos e tenho o prazer de lhe informar, Sr. Black, que seu irmão Régulo foi de grande ajuda para encontrar tal objeto. Ele me informou o local onde Riddle escondeu o medalão – Dumbledore sorriu.

- Desculpe senhor, acho que não entendi direito. Meu irmão disse isso ao senhor?

- Sim, Sirius. – ele respondeu paciente.

- E porque ele faria isso?

- Quem se importa? – eu disse irritado – Professor Dumbledore, falta sabermos quais são as ultimas duas Horcruxes.

– Se não estou enganado, a cobra que Riddle carrega consigo também é uma de suas Horcruxes, mas receio que estamos cegos em relação a ultima dela. Vocês terão que encontrar todos os quatro objetos e teremos que descobrir como destruídos.

- Se encontrarmos todas essas Horcruxes poderemos derrotar Você-sabe-quem? – Diggory perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, Sr. Diggory.

- O senhor vai nos ajudar? – Dorcas perguntou.

- Não, minha querida. Lamento mas vocês estão sozinhos.

- Não importa – eu disse – eu vou fazer de tudo para acabar com a raça desse desgr –

- Sim Tiago, mas espero que você e seus amigos tomem o máximo de cuidado.

- Sim senhor – Lily respondeu.

- Por onde vamos começar, senhor? – Remo perguntou.

- Acho que podem começar pelo medalhão de Slytherin, já que sabemos onde se encontra. Creio que Regulo poderá acompanhá-los nessa missão.

- Conversarei com ele, senhor – Sirius disse incerto.

- Que ótimo, então ao trabalho.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Todos estávamos esperando impacientes por Sirius e Régulo perto do Salgueiro Lutador, que com a ajuda de Marlene – já que Pedro não estava conosco – estava imobilizado.

- Finalmente – Aluado suspirou quando avistamos Almofadinhas e seu irmão se aproximarem de nos.

- Estamos prontos – disse Sirius com um grande sorriso na cara.

- Fizeram as pazes? – perguntei feliz. Meu amigo fez que sim com a cabeça e olhou para o irmão, que parecia um pouco constrangido.

- Olha, pessoal – Régulo disse ficando um pouco vermelho – me desculpem por tudo o que eu já fiz. Eu sei que eu quase virei um comensal da morte, e que ajudei o Lord das Trevas muitas vezes, mais eu quero que saibam que eu estou, realmente, muito arrependido por isso e pretendo recompensá-los.

- É bom tê-lo no grupo, Rég – Lily disse gentil.

- Obrigado, Lilian.

- O que estamos esperando? – perguntou Sirius – Todos para dentro do buraco!

Todos escorregamos pelo buraco debaixo do Salgueiro e corremos por aqueles corredores familiares. Eu podia ver o rosto do Aluado, ele não gostava de estar ali, isso o fazia lembrar de quem ele era. O resto do grupo não entendia onde estávamos e nem o que aquilo significava já que estavam todos com olhares confusos. Todos menos a Melanie.

- Sabe, estamos na _casa dos gritos._- ela disse com interesse.

- Sim, estamos – Remo grunhiu – vamos, a saída é por aqui.

Todos seguimos ele para fora da casa e nos deparamos com uma das ruas de Hogsmead, não estávamos muito longe de onde queríamos.

- Aqui, chegamos – anunciou Régulo quando chegamos ao lado de uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada vazia.

- Vamos pela chave de portal? – Diggory perguntou.

- Sim, todos prontos?

Todos concordamos, nos posicionamos e seguramos a garrafa, antes de Sirius contar até três e não sentirmos mais o chão embaixo de nossos pés.

**AnaBoo – Ah, que bom que você ta gostando! HSHAUSHAU foram bem fofas essas partes, ne? Hey, se eu não te deixar curiosa você não vai querer ler o próximo capitulo! 3**

**EsTeVaM – Nossa, fiquei super feliz agora. Eu juro bem juradinho que autografo todos os livros que você quiser se eu conseguir publicar algum! ****Beijinhos =***

**Andro-no-hana – Gostou? Que bom! Aqui esta o próximo capitulo, espero que curta! Beijos .**


	9. A poção, o medalhão e a dor

Assim que senti meus pés tocarem o chão novamente, olhei para os lados para descobrir onde eu estava. O lugar era escuro e úmido, uma caverna não muito grande, mas tinha espaço o suficiente para todos nós. Assim que me recuperei da tontura da viagem, me posicionei ao lado da ruiva, lacei a mão dela na minha e dei meu sorriso maroto que fez ela rolar aqueles lindos olhos verdes e me puxou para perto dos outros. Assim que nos aproximamos um pouco, vi Régulo com um pequeno punhal, que ele apertou firmemente na mão fazendo ela sangrar.

- Régulo! – Lily gritou ao meu lado quando viu o sangue dele escorrer.

- Esta tudo bem, Lílian. Temos que dar um pouco de sangue pra poder entrar, pra saberem que somos bruxos e não trouxas – ele explicou passando a mão sobre a rocha, pintando-a de vermelho. A caverna começou a se expandir, dando-nos passagem à um lago.

Em silencio, todos nos aproximamos de Regulo que estava na beira do lago e ele murmurou para que não tocássemos na agua haja o que houvesse. Ele estendeu a sua mão em direção da agua que começou a borbulhar, antes de expelir uma corrente que foi direto para as mãos do menino que as segurou com agilidade. Eu e Sirius ajudamos a puxar a corrente que estava presa a uma canoa, que se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Não tem espaço para todos – Sirius notou – alguns vão ter que ficar para trás. As meninas ficam – ele completou.

- Eu vou junto – Lily deu um passo a frente.

- Não vai não – eu disse firme.

- Mas tem espaço para mais alguém – ela insistiu quando todos os meninos entraram no barquinho.

- Não tem mais – a voz de Melanie soou como um sininho no meio da caverna. Ela entrou no barco e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Não vou deixar você ir – eu disse bravo.

- Eu posso servir para alguma coisa – ela deu de ombros.

- Nós não vamos te levar – a voz de Sirius estava áspera, ele estava tentando puxar a loira para fora do barco.

- Eu não estou discutindo com nenhum de vocês. Eu _vou_ ajudar.

- O que você pensa que pode fazer? Isso é perigoso! – Régulo disse irritado. Eu não o culpo, ele não estava acostumado com esse negócio de se preocupar com os amigos.

- Sabe, eu não tenho muitos amigos – ela perdeu momentaneamente a vagueza de sua voz. Ouvi-la dizer isso me faz sentir bem deprimido – e eu vou fazer o que eu puder para ajudar os poucos que eu tenho.

- Não temos muito tempo – Diggory informou.

Eu vi que não íamos faze-la mudar de idéia, e eu fiquei com muita pena pelo que ela disse, então resolvi deixa-la ir com a gente, talvez isso a fizesse se sentir melhor.

- Não se esqueçam – Régulo disse quando começamos a remar em direção a uma ilhazinha de pedra no meio do lago – para conseguirmos o medalhão, um de nos terá de tomar uma poção. Isso não será fácil, uma vez que já começou, vai ter de toma-la toda para que a dor passe.

Todos começamos a discutir sobre quem iria tomar a tal poção que nos causaria mais dor que a própria morte e não paramos até chegarmos na tal ilhota. Deixamos o barco ainda brigando um com os outros, todos tinham ótimos argumentos a seu favor, mas ninguém desistia da idéia de se sacrificar pelo grupo, mas percebi que faltava alguém nessa nossa discussão. Olhei para os lados procurando a loira que queria tanto vir com a gente e gelei ao vela ao lado da bacia de vidro.

Estávamos tão preocupados brigando que ninguém percebeu que Melanie havia se afastado do grupo. Corri para tentar impedir que ela levasse a taça com a poção até a boca.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ponto de vista de Melanie Rogers**

Desde que Black comentou da poção, todos os garotos começaram a discutir pra ver quem a tomaria. Eu não queria discutir isso. É uma coisa inútil, a discussão. Isso só faz com que fiquemos mais bravos uns com os outros e isso é a ultima coisa que tem que acontecer num momento como esse. Mas sabe, vê-los defender seus próprios argumentos me fez pensar sobre eu mesma tomar aquela _coisa._ Se eu fizesse isso, nenhum dos outros teria que sofrer, e eles não brigariam por causa disso.

Assim que chegamos naquela pedra no centro do lago, tentei sair de perto deles sem ser percebida. Eu tinha poucos segundos até alguém perceber que eu não estava mais junto a eles, seria tempo suficiente pra eu tomar a poção? Peguei a taça e mergulhei no liquido escuro, levando-a rapidamente até a boca. Meu braço parou de repente e eu vi que o moreno me segurava com firmeza.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Tomando a poção – eu disse indiferente.

- Você não vai fazer isso, eu vou. Pela minha família.

- Eu quero fazer isso pelo meu afilhado! – Sirius protestou. Tiago levantou as sobrancelhas para o amigo – Bom... er, vou ser padrinho do Harry, certo?

- Almofadinhas, eu vou fazer isso e pronto – e tirou a taça da minha mão antes de tomar seu conteúdo. Ele gritou e caiu de joelhos.

- Ti! – ouvi Lily gritar de longe.

- Faz-essa-dor-parar – o moreno arfou.

- Ele tem que tomar o resto da poção – Regulo disse com urgência.

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, eu já estava enchendo a taça novamente. Voltei para perto do menino caído e agachei ao seu lado.

- Não me faça tomar isso de novo – ele gritou.

- Você tem que tomar Ti, lembra? É pela sua família, foi você quem disse – tentei convencê-lo. Ele me olhou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, mas abriu a boca para que eu desse a poção para ele beber. Ele gritou novamente e começou a se contorcer, a dor parecia insuportável. Estendi a taça para Remo que foi correndo pegar mais do liquido e trouxe ate mim.

- Toma, toma mais esse – eu pedi.

- Não! Isso dói! Não quero mais! – ele chorava.

- É só mais esse – menti – a dor vai passar.

- Não que- ele começou a dizer, mais soltou um grito agudo.

- Vamos, Pontas! Você tem que fazer isso! – Sirius brigou, convencendo o amigo a abrir a boca. Aproveitei a oportunidade para faze-lo beber aquele veneno.

- Eu vou pegar mais – Remo pegou o copo de minha mão e voltou segundos depois.

- NÃO ME OBRIGUEM A TOMAR ISSO DE NOVO! – Tiago gritou novamente.

- Pontas, cara, não desiste! – Sirius pediu e apontou para a outra margem do lago. As varinhas de Lily, Lene e Dorcas estavam acesas, mostrando o pânico no rosto da ruiva – A Lily, ta vendo? Ela esta preocupada, ela quer te ver bem!

Depois disso, Tiago tomou mais tuas taças. Quando mais da poção ele bebia, mais sua dor aumentava. Fiquei feliz quando Remo me entregou novamente a taça e disse ser a ultima, mas essa o moreno que tanto chorava não queria tomar.

- Só mais essa, Ti. É a ultima e eu prometo que tudo vai acabar – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Toma essa pela Lily e pelo _Harry _– Remo completou. Quando Tiago tomou a ultima poção, seu rosto relaxou e ele parou de gritar.

- Quero... água.

- Você agüenta mais um pouco – Régulo disse pegando o medalhão de dentro da bacia – Diggory, vem me ajudar.

- O que é isso? – Amos perguntou olhando o frasco com mais daquela poção nas mãos do garoto.

- Isso é para repor o que tinha antes, pra ninguém suspeitar que estivemos aqui. Vem, me ajuda a colocar esse medalhão falso no lugar.

Suspirei com alivio, nos conseguimos pegar nossa primeira Horcrux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ponto de vista de Tiago Potter.**

A dor estava dominando meu corpo inteiro, eu não entendia porque me forçavam a beber mais dessas coisas.

- Só mais essa, Ti. É a ultima e eu prometo que tudo vai acabar – a loira me disse com sua voz serena. Pensei que ela fosse minha amiga, porque ela estava me fazendo isso? Onde estavam meus amigos afinal? Porque eles não me ajudavam? Não, eles estavam _ajudando _ela. Tentei procurar por alguém que pudesse me salvar, mas minha visão embaçada não me deixava ver nada.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente para o pedido de Melanie, eu sabia que se abrisse a boca eu gritaria.

- Toma essa pela Lily e pelo _Harry _– Remo insistiu.

Harry. O nome ecoou em minha cabeça, se eu não tomasse a poção até o fim eu não poderia conhece-lo e também não poderia salvar a minha ruiva. Tentei com todas as minhas forças abrir a boca sem gritar, esperando pelo veneno e por mais dor. Me surpreendi quando senti o liquido escorrer, quente, por minha garganta sem causar mais sofrimento, e pelo contrario: ele fez toda a dor parar.

- Quero... água – pedi

- Você agüenta mais um pouco – Régulo disse – Diggory, vem me ajudar.

- O que é isso? – Diggory perguntou

- Isso é para repor o que tinha antes, pra ninguém suspeitar que estivemos aqui. Vem, me ajuda a colocar esse medalhão falso no lugar.

Depois dos preparativos prontos, voltamos para a outra margem do lago, onde fui recebido por um abraço que eu até poucos minutos, tinha medo de nunca mais sentir.

- Você esta bem? – Lily perguntou com ternura tentando esconder o pânico em sua voz.

- Claro, Lírio. Precisa de mais de uma poçãozinha pra acabar com Tiago Potter – tentei me fazer de forte.

Ela sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo na bochecha. Sorri maroto e envolvi a menina num abraço, conduzindo ela para onde se encontrava a chave do portal.

- Temos poucos segundos, todos segurem firme.

Eu me ajeitei e segurei o mais forte que eu pude, antes de ser arrancado do chão e sentir tudo rodopiar.

**Ah, muuuuito obrigada a todos que me escreveram. Fiquei muuito feliz ! Ai estão suas respostas :**

**EsTeVaM – brigadinha! Eu quero ver a sua historinha agora!**

**Alexia Black Potter**** – aah que bom, ai esta o próximo capitulo!**

**Joana Patricia**** – é bom saber que você gostou, e pode deixar que eu vou continuar sim :D**

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.**** – ooi, que bom que você ta curtindo! Eu li o ultimo livro sim, muuito bom (: beijoos.**


	10. Conhecendo Petúnia

De volta aos jardins do castelo, todos comentavam felizes sobre a nossa primeira conquista. Seguimos todos para a sala do diretor para contar sobre como conseguimos pegar nossa primeira Horcrux.

- Viu ruivinha, agora só faltam quatro dessas coisas para nos salvarmos a nossa família – eu sorri pra ela.

Ela se virou para mim e eu pude ver que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seus lindos cabelos. Ela estava com _vergonha_? Não pude agüentar vê-la assim, eu tinha que ter ela em meus braços, eu tinha que...

Segurei seu rosto delicado com minhas mãos e puxei para mais perto do meu. Eu pude ver aqueles olhos brilhando para mim e mais uma vez, seu perfume tomou conta de mim.

- Ti... – ela tentou falar, mas era tarde de mais.

Nós nos beijamos pelo que pareceu, para sempre. Eu não queria solta-la, eu queria que o tempo parasse exatamente naquele momento, mas para minha tristeza ouvimos alguém pigarreando um ''hem-hem '' e fomos forçados a nos separar.

- Mas então – Sirius disse com uma voz inocente – quando o Harry nascer vou ser o padrinho, certo Tiaguinho?

- Claro que sim, Sirius – Lily respondeu docemente.

- Mas lírio, ele vai estragar o Harry, vai ser um péssimo exemplo pro garoto.

- Você já vai fazer isso Ti – ela riu – o Sirius vai só te ajudar.

- ISSO! – o moreno comemorou e deu um beijo na mão da Lily – valeu ruiva!

- Hey, desencosta dela seu pulguento.

- Calma Pontas, já desencostei.

Eu bufei e puxei a Lily pra mais perto de mim enquanto caminhávamos até a sala de Dumbledore.

- Oh! Já chegaram? Ocorreu tudo bem, eu imagino ...

- Sim senhor – Régulo disse dando um passo a frente – missão cumprida.

- Fico feliz, mas agora acho que todos merecem um bom descanso.

- Ah não – Dorcas reclamou – amanha temos aula!

- Não Dorcas. Amanhã é aniversario da fundação de Hogwarts, as aulas estão suspensas.

Todos comemoraram o dia merecido de descanso que iríamos receber e já íamos voltar para nossas casas quando o diretor voltou a falar.

- Senhorita Evans? A senhorita tem permissão de voltar para sua _casa _essa noite. Amanha, se não me engano, será o casamento de sua irmã...

- Petúnia! – Lily arfou.

- Sim, e acho que a senhorita gostaria de levar alguns amigos? – ele sorriu e a olhou por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua.

- S-sim senhor.

- Pois bem, você pode ser acompanhada por três colegas. A chave do portal sai em uma hora ...

- Obrigada, senhor – ela disse antes de sairmos da sala.

Uma hora mais tarde Lily, Almofadinhas, Lene e eu estávamos prontos para partir. Remo iria ficar para nos mandar noticias sobre a procura das outras Horcruxes.

- Então – Sirius disse me puxando de lado – finalmente pegou a Evans! Quem vai se a próxima?

- Ninguém, vira-lata sarnento. Eu vou me casar com a Lily.

- Quem diria. Meu amigo falando em casamento! Iupi, vou ser padrinho do Harry!

- Claro claro – eu suspirei antes de voltar para perto da minha amada.

- Preparada? – perguntei

- Não, eu nunca estou preparada para a Petúnia – ela confessou – além do mais, eu vou ter que encontrar com aquele porco do futuro marido dela.

- Porco?

- Logo você vai entender – ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Estamos todos prontos – Marlene disse animada.

Nos colocamos em circulo em volta da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e seguramos firme. Alguns segundos depois, senti a conhecida sensação de ter sido puxado do chão.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

Acabamos parando na frente de uma bela casa, pequena, se comparado a minha, mas mesmo assim bem bonita. Olhei a minha volta e fiquei bem confuso : todas as casas pareciam exatamente iguais. Alguns detalhes as diferenciavam, como as janelas e as portas, mas em geral eram bem parecidas.

Tentei ler a placa no começo da rua, mas por causa da minha péssima visão, eu só via um grande borrão.

Lily suspirou e puxou o seu malão em direção á casa na nossa frente.

- Aqui estamos nós – ela anunciou – Rua dos Alfeneiros, 4.

Seguimos para dentro da casa, onde fomos recebidos pela senhora Evans e sua filha mais velha.

- Mamãe, Petúnia, esses são meus amigos Sirius e Tiago. A Lene vocês já conhecem.

- Olá, querida – a senhora Evans deu um sorriso carinhoso para Marlene – E bem vindos a nossa casa, vocês dois – ela completou virando para mim e Sirius.

- Obrigada, senhora – dissemos juntos.

- Fiquem a vontade, eu tenho que sair pra resolver umas ultimas coisinhas do casamento, mas Petúnia ficara para fazer companhia a vocês – e dizendo isso, ela saiu pela porta deixando-nos a sós com a moça de cabelos pretos.

- Ora ora, quer dizer que esses gatinhos são amigos da Lilian? Não acho que seja possível.

- Achou errado – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

- Bom, mesmo que vocês sejam da laia _dela_ – Petúnia apontou a irmã com a cabeça – acho que são bonitos de mais para serem desperdiçados...

- Petúnia! Você vai se casar!

- Isso mesmo, menina-monstro, eu _vou _me casar, ainda não me casei. Então se eles quiserem, sou toda deles – ela sorriu maliciosa.

O rosto de Lily passou de vermelho berrante para roxo. Eu achei melhor dizer alguma coisa mas Sirius falou antes.

- Estou comprometido – ele disse puxando Marlene para perto – não é querida?

- Mas que diabos... – ela começou a dizer, mas o menino apertou sua mão com força – AI! Quero dizer... é, nos estamos _juntos._

- Bom, e você? – ela perguntou passando a mão por meus cabelos – não acredito que um menino como você se prenda a uma só garota.

- Nem eu – Lily disse baixinho como se estivesse falando sozinha.

- Bom, eu não me prendia. Mas agora que eu encontrei o amor da minha vida, pretendo passar o resto da minha vida com ela – isso fez o meu Lírio sorrir e seus olhos brilharem.

- Ah! – Petúnia sorriu – e quem seria esse alguém? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Minha ruivinha, Lily.

- HAHA, conta outra. Como se a minha irmã pudesse namorar um cara como você.

Como ela podia falar assim da própria irmã? Como ela podia ser tão má para uma pessoa tão boa quanto a Lily? Agora eu entendia o porquê da Lily não gostar dela. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não podia azarar ela, por mais chata que ela fosse.

Andei até a ruiva e a beijei, só pra provocar sua irmã. Acho que ela entendeu, porque entrou na minha brincadeira.

- Eu-não-acredito – Petúnia boquiabriu-se.

Nesse momento, tive uma grande idéia. Soltei a Lily e caminhei até a janela aberta.

- Ah, Petúnia. Parece que vai chover no dia do seu casamento – tentei parecer desapontado.

- Mas do que você esta falando? É claro que não vai chover. A previsão do tempo disse...

Mas nesse exato momento, o barulho de um trovão encheu a casa. O céu aberto e estrelado se fechou com grandes nuvens pretas de tempestade. Eu sorri satisfeito.

**Pessoal, muuuito obrigada pelos elogios! **

**Desculpem a demora para o novo capitulo, o final de ano foi cheio...**

**Aqui estão as respostas, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, que tal mandar reviews dizendo o que acharam?** **Beijinhos**

**Fantasminha -**** ooooi fantasminha! Que bom que você gostou, aqui esta o capitulo 10 que você pediu! beijoos**

**Joana Patricia -****Ah, brigada, espero que tenha gostado desse! AUSHAUSA pode deixar que ainda vão ter muuitos momentos tomanticos e os famosos momentos de brigas entre a Lily e o Ti. Beijoos.**

**Olivierre -**** oi! Brigadinha, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu demorei pra mandar o novo capiotulo, mas ele já chegou! HAHAHA bom, tinha que ter alguém lá pra irritar, certo? Beijos.**

**Pitty O'Shea -**** Jura? Que bom! Ah, claro que pode, ta ai. Espero que goste. Kiss.**

**Babiih Cullen -**** ah, isso me deixa muito feliz, obrigada!**


	11. Uma pizza e uma ideia

Já faziam algumas horas desde que Petúnia se sentara ao lado da janela para ficar olhando o céu. Ela pouco se movia, mas ficava murmurando alguma coisa como "praga da menina-mostro" ou " ela me paga".

Como o quarto da Lily estava abarrotado de presentes de casamento da irmã, fomos todos acampar na sala. Arrumamos nossas coisas para dormir quando ouvimos um barulho estranho.

- Desculpem, é que eu estou com fome – Sirius disse pondo a mão na barriga.

- Podemos pedir alguma coisa para comer – Lily sugeriu.

- Pedir alguma coisa para comer? - perguntei confuso – pedir pra quem?

- É, Ti. A gente liga e pede – a ruiva explicou.

Eu continuei sem entender, mas eu tinha que manter minha fama do mais inteligente da escola

**Correção: o **_**segundo**_** mais inteligente da escola, certo Tiaguinho?**

Calado, Sírius.

**Mas eu estou falando a verdade! Você não pode se esquecer que eu tenho ótimas notas e idéias geniais.**

Ta ta, tanto faz

Vocês se esqueceram de mim! Eu que tenho as melhores notas! E _eu_ estudo, vocês ficam por ai namorando.

**Ah, pobre Aluado. Achando que tem melhores notas que o Sirius aqui.**

Vocês podem discutir isso em outro lugar? Eu estou no meio da minha narração!

**Quando vai chegar a minha vez de narrar?**

Você já teve a sua chance, Almofadinhas! Agora é minha vez.

**Eu pedi primeiro.**

Vocês parecem duas crianças brigando, dêem o fora daqui e me deixem continuar!

Bom, como eu disse, eu tinha que manter minha fama de _melhor_ aluno de Hogwarts, então achei melhor deixar pra lá.

- Que tal pizza? – Lily perguntou.

- O que é pizza? – Sirius olhou para mim.

Dei de ombros.

- Acho que eles vão gostar – Lene riu.

Lily levantou e foi até aquele aparelhinho trouxa que eu reconheci ser um pé-de-fone.

Chama-se telefone, Pontas.

Aluado, se você me interromper mais uma vez eu conto pra Dorcas que você dorme com um paninho.

Hey, eu não durmo com um paninho!

Mas ela vai acreditar se eu falar, então fique calado.

Tudo bem, a Lily caminhou até o telefone e discou algum número. Segundos depois ela começou a falar sozinha.

- Olá, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido – pausa – sim, eu quero uma de queijo e outra de calabresa – outra pausa – obrigada.

- Vai demorar muito pra chegar? – Lene perguntou.

- Uma meia hora. Acho que enquanto isso vou tomar um banho.

Ela se levantou e foi tomar banho, alguns minutos se passaram e ela estava de volta, então resolvi que era a minha vez de me limpar, então segui para o banheiro.

Assim que sai, vi que a ruiva estava sentada em seu saco de dormir. Fui sentar ao lado dela.

- Engraçado, não acha? – ela perguntou quando eu me aproximei – há uma semana a gente não parava de brigar, e agora...

- Agora você admitiu que não resiste ao meus encantos – sorri satisfeito.

Ela deu um sorriso e me socou no braço.

- Você continua irritante como sempre, Potter.

- E você continua forte como sempre, Evans – reclamei segurando meu braço que doía.

Ela me olhou com aqueles lindos olhos verdes em uma expressão que eu não consegui identificar, mas logo ela voltou a falar.

- tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

- Vai dar tudo certo – garanti – e quando tudo isso acabar vamos nos preocupar com os preparativos do _nosso _casamento.

- Lily, a pizza chegou! – Lene gritou olhando pela janela

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nota mental : pizza é uma das melhores coisas que eu já provei.

Bom, vou acelerar o tempo até que todos tenham acabado de comer.

Estávamos prontos para dormir, porem muito agitados pelo dia seguinte, discutíamos todos os tipos de coisas, como a aventura na caverna, sobre o que estaria se passando com Remo e os outros.

Escrevemos uma carta para ele e mandamos pela coruja da Lily, e sem que os outros percebessem, mandei junto o meu espelho para ele se comunicar com a gente.

- Já sei o que vamos fazer – Sirius disse num salto – nós vamos escrever um livro pro Harry, contando a historia dos Marotos!

**Gente, obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews!**

**Fico muito feliz de saber que vocês gostam da minha fic! Essa semana minha professora de redação me disse que eu não levo jeito pra coisa, estão é bom saber que apesar disso, alguém discorda.**

**E o que acharam desse capitulo? Esta bem curtinho, mas eu queria mandar logo. Não estou com muito tempo para escrever.**

**Quem quiser me seguir no twitter, é mariibertolani . Vou sempre avisar por lá quando tiver novos capítulos, então fiquem de olho!**

**Não vou responder as reviews agora, mas prometo que todos os comentários deixados nesse capitulo terão resposta! **

**Beijinhos =***


	12. Um breve recado da autora

Um breve recado da autora:

Me desculpem por não ter postado mais, garanto que tenho um ótimo motivo pra isso (é, espero que eu tenha né...)

Enfim, minha escola é uma prisão onde os professores não te deixam tempo nem para piscar.

Não, é serio. Eu tenho aula o dia todo, e daí com os estudos, eu acabei deixando e deixando de escrever, cada vez mais, até que chegou uma hora que eu pensei: é isso ai, bora escrever!

Nada feito, eu reli minha historia e desanimei. Sério, quem escreve, desenha, pinta, atua ( qualquer coisa parecida) pode concordar comigo, a gente vai evoluindo tanto com o passar do tempo que quando olhamos para trabalhos antigos é impossível não pensar "nossa, não acredito que eu escrevia assim" ou "por que raios eu escrevi isso?" ...

Então eu peço a compreensão de vocês, até que eu arrume _O Meu Lírio_ e o deixe em bom estado para que a historia continue.

Mas calma, nem tudo esta perdido! Eu comecei uma nova fic James e Lily , _Finalmente Sua ,_ e eu juro que se você estava gostando dessa historia vai amar a nova.

"Mari, você começou a escrever uma historia nova, como vai continuar com _O Meu Lírio?" _ sim, eu vou conseguir tempo para tudo, fiquem tranqüilos.

Em quanto isso, eu ficaria bem feliz em saber que vocês estão lendo minha nova fic e que estão gostando, o que acham?

Desculpem por tudo, e MUUUITO obrigada por lerem e comentarem nessa fic aqui.

Beijos cheios de saudades =*


End file.
